leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS238
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン VI |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon VI |image=PS238.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=238 |location=Slateport City |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon V |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VII }} / or The Only Path (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン VI VS Kyogre & Groudon VI or ただ１つの道 The Only Path) is the 238th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot realizes that the Pokémon is holding is the one he learned about from Mr. Briney. According to what he had heard, Ruby figures out that no one seems to know that Sapphire's can help them find their opponents. He decides to go outside and mull over what to do, but notices Feefee flopping around in the water. Ruby rescues her with the help of , only to find out that he only rescued a . Ruby hears a voice calling out for the Magikarp, which turns out to belong to a young boy. Ruby returns the Magikarp to the boy, who turns out to be blind. The boy thanks Ruby for saving his Magikarp and expresses envy for his skills as a Trainer. The boy states that if he had skills like Ruby did, he would use them to help people. The words of the boy cause Ruby to remember about how Sapphire and Wallace called him selfish and self-centered. He remembers about how his refusal to fight caused people to be injured even though he had the ability to do so. He briefly tries to think about what to do and eventually figures it out. Ruby apologizes to his team about what he did to Feefee and asks if they still want to stay with him. Later, Kiki approaches Wallace and gives him a letter written by Ruby. Wallace reads the letter, which reveals that Ruby has decided to fight against Team Magma. Back on , Sapphire is frustrated at the lack of an ability to follow their enemies. Sapphire decides to swim to the Seafloor Cavern herself, but Winona stops her as it would be impossible for a human. Winona expresses frustration that even though they want to do something, it is impossible to go to the bottom of the sea. Suddenly, a voice shouts out that there is a way to go underwater, surprising the two. The voice is revealed to be Ruby, who had arrived with Wallace with a new outfit. Sapphire gets irritated, as she is still angry with Ruby. Ruby reveals that Mr. Briney told him about a Pokémon that helped people get to the bottom of the sea. Sapphire's Relicanth, Relly, happens to be the same kind of Pokémon, and with it, they can get to the bottom of the sea. Winona gets angry, as she refuses to believe that any Pokémon has the power to do such a thing. Sapphire stops Winona and states that she believes what Ruby said because of what happened when the tidal wave was about to hit the two of them. Ruby is happy that Sapphire believes him and reveals that the move Relly can use to help them go underwater is . Ruby calls Mr. Briney on his Pokégear and tells him about Relly's size. After finishing the call, Ruby reveals that because of Relly's size, it can go to the bottom of the sea, but can only carry two children while doing so. Winona quickly figures out what this means, as Wallace states that Ruby had volunteered to go the Seafloor Cavern with Sapphire. Winona has doubts about this plan, but Wallace decides to put his trust in Ruby. Although Ruby expresses joy in going on an adventure, Sapphire gets angry at Ruby and demands to know what he has planned. Ruby notices Sapphire's bikini made of leaves and points out that it will fall off once they go underwater. Ruby presents Sapphire with a new set of clothes and states that he thinks she would like them. After a brief pause, Sapphire puts on her new clothes and throws away the leaf outfit. Wallace wishes the two good luck and tells them to defeat their opponents at the Seafloor Cavern. Ruby, Sapphire, and Relly jump off of and into the water. Relly uses Dive and brings the two underwater. The counter of the bet continues at 27 days. Major events * decides to battle against Team Magma. * Ruby makes himself and new clothes. * Ruby and Sapphire team up and go down to the Seafloor Cavern. Debuts * Blind boy Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Winona * Wallace * Blaise/ (fantasy) * / (fantasy) * Tabitha/ (fantasy) * Gabby and Ty/ (fantasy) * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman (flashback) * Mr. Briney (flashback) * Blind boy * Dock/ (flashback) * Old couple Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's; flashback) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * ( / ; 's) * (Relly/ ; 's) * (Karpy/ ; Blind boy's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the Seafloor Cavern is mistakenly called the Cave of Origin. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon VI - Chỉ còn cách duy nhất }} de:Kapitel 238 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS238 fr:Chapitre 238 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA238 zh:PS238